


A Request For the Sake of Love

by luckypixi



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Goodbyes, Love, Promises, Worried!Arwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckypixi/pseuds/luckypixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the morning of the Fellowship's departure from Rivendell, Arwen speaks to Legolas, and the two Elves come to an agreement concerning a certain Man. A short one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Request For the Sake of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2011, this was inspired by a YouTube video of an unused goodbye between Legolas and Arwen...

There was relative silence in the courtyard of Rivendell that morning. The wind whistled past the tips of trees, blowing their brown leaves over the heads of nine people stood in line by the Great Gates. Four Hobbits, two Men, one wizard, a dwarf and an Elf stood in a respectful silence, weapons sheathed, cloaks on. The smallest of the Fellowship, the four young Hobbits looked slightly wary of the journey ahead, as they thought of the trials that awaited them. Elves came from far across The Last Homely House to see the Fellowship off on their great quest.

Lord Elrond, along with his children, twins Elladan and Elrohir and youngest daughter Arwen stood atop a set of stone steps, watching the crowd gather. Arwen watched Aragorn, the mighty warrior returning her gaze, love filling his eyes. Arwen smiled, her own eyes filling with tears, for Aragorn had just told her their love had been a dream, that it could not continue. Yet Arwen loved her human with all her heart, more than she could ever love any Elf. She watched as Aragorn broke his gaze, leaning to talk to Boromir, who stood with his shield at the edge of the group.

Taking a deep breath and looking to her father, Arwen took several steps towards the group, keeping her posture straight, her arms by her sides. The trails of her dress gently swept at the ground, her shining hair glinting in the autumn sun. Aragorn turned to her and opened his mouth to speak, but closed it in confusion when Arwen turned away from him.

'Ernil Legolas' Arwen bowed her head to the Prince of Mirkwood, who turned to her and bowed his own head in respect.

'Heril nin?' he asked, wondering why the Lady of Rivendell would request an audience with him.

'I wish to speak with you in private' Arwen told him, voice silken.

Legolas nodded and watched as Arwen turned, following her past her father and brothers until they reached a small landing overlooking the courtyard, with a view of all below. Aragorn watched them go, confusion and hurt coursing through his body.

Legolas stopped next to Arwen, who had her back to the courtyard below them. 'What troubles you, Lady Arwen?'

'I wish to ask something of you' Arwen looked deep into Legolas's eyes, her voice soft.

'Anything.' Replied Legolas.

'Look after him.'

Legolas looked at her in silent confusion. This was not what he had been expecting. Yet he had known Aragorn and Arwen were deep in love and her fear was only natural.

'To the best of my ability.' He nodded his agreement to his task.

'You will keep him on his path?' Arwen pressed the Prince.

Legolas's gaze softened. 'Only you have the power over his heart.'

'Then do not let him fall into darkness, promise me to keep his soul untainted.'

Legolas nodded once. 'I promise.'

Arwen smiled and turned her back on him, her eyes finding those of her Beloved. Her eyes brightened and Legolas walked to stand next to her. Arwen turned to him.

'He has always trusted you.'

'And I him.'

'He will need you before the end.'

This confused Legolas greatly, such a prophetic comment to make. 'What troubles your heart, My Lady?'

Arwen sighed gently, before looking back at the group assembled before her. 'I fear the coming darkness will spread too far and too fast.' She paused and took a deep breath. 'And I fear all will be lost.'

Legolas put a hand on her arm. 'We will not let that happen.'

Arwen turned to him. 'Then I wish you all luck.'

'Thank you' whispered Legolas, bowing to the Lady of Imladris.

Arwen smiled gently before reaching up and cupping Legolas's face, the Elven Prince reciprocating by cupping her face, as was the tradition of the Elves.

Legolas then left her, making his way back down to the Fellowship.

A single tear fell down Arwen's face and then she too, followed.


End file.
